Stung by bees
by hetaliafan98
Summary: After accidently being voluntered to help on a mission Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray get sucked into something bigger then they originally thought.


A/N This is before the phantom arc

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Lucy and Natsu were walking in the guild hall with Happy.

"You choose the job last time, so this time it's my turn"

Natsu said before he and Happy went running off towards the Job Board.

"Let's just hope nohing gets destroyed on this one"

Lucy said to herself with a sigh.

"Master you have to let me go on this Job"

A voice said as Natsu was standing at the board, then he turned his head to see the Master taiking to a 14 yr old brown haired girl by the bar.

"Im sorry Kori but I can't allow you to gon on this job'

The master said as Natsu waiked over there with Happy.

"What's going on over here?"

Natsu asked curious as they noticed his presence.

"Nothing that concerns you"

Kori said annoyed as she then ignored him.

'But Master you know how long i've been waiting for this specific job"

Kori said as the Master was reading the flyer.

"Yes I understand, but I can't let you take this job without a team with a least one S ranked member"

Master said as Natsu looked at Kori with a smirk.

"Betcha wish you had Erza on your team"

Natsu said as Master brought his hand to his chin.

"Why thank you Natsu for voluntering Erza, Gray, and yourself to tag along with Kori on this job"

Master said as the two were shocked.

"WHAT"

They both shouted as Erza and Gray walked in the guild hall.

"You heard me, thats the only way i'll let you take this job Kori , now carry on"

Master said as he walked away.

"Natsu why do I have a feeling I've been voluntered to do something, and that your the reason why?"

Gray asked as he walked up to him.

"WHY DO YOU THINK EVERYTHINGS MY FAULT HUH"

Natsu shouted as they were glaring at each other.

"BECAUSE A LOT OF THE TIME IT IS"

Gray shouted as Erza walked towards them.

"You two aren't fighting are you?"

She asked as she glared at them.

"Who us friends? no way"

"Aye"

Natsu said following Gray as they each had a hand on each others shoulder.

"Natsu, Master has informed me that you have voluntered us to take a Job with Kori'

Erza said as Kori was sitting at a table next to them.

"AH HA I KNEW YOU VOLUNTERED...never mind"

Gray said as Erza started to glare at him.

"It's more like your babysitters if you ask me"

Kori said annoyed as Erza walked to her.

'Why am I not a worthy allie?"

Erza asked glaring.

"N...n... Miss Erza t...t... thats not what I ment"

Kori stutered out of fear.

'Good then we should have no problems, we will meet you at the train station tomarrow"

Erza said as the three walked away and Natsu caught up with Lucy.

"Who was that?"

Lucy asked looking at Kori.

'Oh thats just Kori Delirose, i'll explain later'

Natsu said as they began to walk out.

{Delirose , why does that name seem familiar?}

Lucy asked herself as they walked out of the guild hall.

The next morning Lucy,Gray, and Erza walked into the train staion with Erza pushing Natsu in.

"Aw come on can't Gray, Lucy, and you help her out?"

Natsu whinned as he was still being pushed.

'Master said the three of us, so were all going"

Erza said as she pushed Natsu towards the ticket booth were they met up with Kori.

'Ok I got all our tickets, including the extra one youu wanted'

Kori said as she noticed Lucy was there.

"Master said nothing about bringing her"

Kori said pointing to Lucy.

"But she's our friend'

"Aye"

Happy said following Natsu.

"He said I had to bring you three in order for him to allow me to take this job, so I don't have to bring her"

Kori said crossing her arms, as Natsu grew frustrated.

"Look Lucy's are friend alright"

Gray said as Kori facepalmed.

"Alright she can come, but I don't wanna hear her say she wants to go back, because once we start this job we're not stopping until it's done"

Kori said as Lucy nodded.

"So whats this job were going on?"

Erza asked curious.

"I'll inform you all once we get on the train"

Kori said as Natsu walked towards the train.

"Transportation, my old enemy. Aaaaachew"

Natsu snezed as he flew into a piliar, which made a crack in the ceiling , and bits of the celing fell on the empty cars of the train.

"On seconed thought maybe we should walk"

Lucy said as everyone nodded as they stared in shock.

"Ok if we make it to this clearing here before nightfall, we should be able to make it to our destination by nightfall tomarrow"

Kori said pointing North on a map as they started to walk through the woods. Several hours later they made it to the clearing as the sun was setting.

"Im exhastued"

Lucy said as she layed on the ground.

"I know my feet are killing me"

Natsu said as he walked passed her.

"YOU CAN'T COMPLAIN ,YOUR THE REASON WHY WERE WALKING"

Lucy shouted as Kori walked past them all and used her magic, then six rocks came up from the ground in a circle.

"Fire pits done"

Kori said laying down her sleeping bag by the fire pit.

[Oh so she's an Earth wizard}

Lucy said to herself suprised

"Hey Kori do you think you can go and get some firewood?"

Natsu asked as kori was sitting on her sleeping bag.

'Why? Can't you?"

Kori asked as she turned to face him.

"Kori we need firewood"

Gray said as he walked over to them.

"I'll get the firewood'

Kori said as she got up and went into the woods to get firewood.

"Ok im confused here does she have a problem with Natsu or something?"

Lucy asked Erza as they layed their sleeping bags by the fire pit.

"No if you were to ask her to get the firewood, you probably would have gotten the same response. Besides Master,Mira , and I the only person Kori listens to is Gray"

Erza said as they were sitting on the sleeping bags.

"Yeah and it's a real pain if you ask me'

Natsu said as everyone was sitting on sleeping bags.

"Most people think it's because she has a crush on him, like you Lucy"

Happy said teasingly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID CAT"

Lucy shouted angry.

"Now that I think about it it weren't for Gray, Kori wouldn't have joined Fairy Tail"

Happy said as he put his paw up to his face.

"Really"

Lucy said suprised.

"Yeah who knew he was such a softy"

Natsu said as he elbowed Gray.

"Why don't you tell her the story"

"No "

Gray replied annoyed.

'Acuallly I kinda do wanna hear the story"

Lucy said.

"I said no"

"Tell the story, tell the story"

Natsu, Happy, and lucy started chanting.

"SILENCE"

Erza shouted as Gray sighed in relif.

"Because I wanna hear when he tells the story"

Erxa said as she joined in on the chanting.

"Alright i'll tell the story"

Gray said annoyed.

"Well as the three of you aleady know it happened four years ago"

14 yr old Gray was standing on a corner of a street in the town of camilia .

"Hey are you a wizard?"

A voice asked as he turned around and saw a 10 yr old girl with brown hair smileing.

"Yeah, why do you want to know"

Gray asked as he turned around to face the street.

"Well there are a lot of wizards here lately and I just wanted to know if you were one of them"

Kori said as she saw the job flyer in his hands, then she used her magic and made a rock hit the back of his.

"Ow what the"

Gray said as he fell and she stole his flyer then started to run.

"BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME SUCKER"

She shouted as she ran down the street.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT'

Gray shouted running after her, she ran behined a buildng and watched Gray run by.

"What an idiot, that was to easy loseing him"

Kori said with a chuckle.

'I wouldn't say that just yet"

A voice said as she looked to her left side and saw Gray there in his underwear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU REALLY ARE A FREAK"

She shouted as she ran the other way.

"DAMN IT COME BACK'

Gray shouted chasing her again, Kori was running down the street when she felt her shoes starting to frezee.

'What the"

She said as she looked down as she saw hr shoes being frozen to the street.

"Ah ha now I caught you"

Gray said as her grabbed a hold of her shoulder and unfroze the ice.

"LET ME GO YOU FREAK'

She shouted trying to get away.

"Not until you give me back my flyer"

Gray said as she stopped struggling.

"Fine i'll give it back'

She said as Gray let go of her shoulder, then felt his feet trapped in a rock.

'Now how do you like being stuck'

She said with a smirk then continued to run until she hit an alley then went in it.

"Ok now to see his job"

Kori said about to read the flyer.

"Not so fast"

Gray said standing infront of the ally.

"How the"

Kori said confused.

"Sortly after I caught her she joined Fairy Tail, now The End"

Gray said annoyed as he was on his sleeping bag laying on his back.

'I got the firewood and found some kindlinge"

Kori said as she walked back into their camp and put the wood in the fire pit, then Natsu started the fire.

"So now that we have a fire going, I think nows the best time to inform us on the job"

Erza said as Kori sat down.

"Right, are you all familiar with the dark guild known as the Killer Bees"

Kori asked as everyone was shocked except for Natsu .

'The Killler who?"

Natsu asked as they ignored him.

"You mean we're dealing with them"

Lucy asked as she turned pale in fear.

'So I take it you've heard of them?"

Kori asked as Lucy nodded.

"I see, now I know why Master wanted us to come along"

Erza said as her hand was on her chin.

"Ok can someone fill me in on who these Killer guys are?'

Natsu asked confused as they still ignored him.

"Wait a minute I thought these guys could never get pinned to a crime?"

Gray asked confused.

"OK SOMEONE TELL ME WHO THESE KILLER KNEES ARE"

Natsu shouted frustrated

"The Killer Bees Natsu, and there one powerful dark guild. They can commit any crime, and they would never get caught'

Happy said starting to shake in fear with Lucy.

"For once your cat's right, this guild is well known for takeing down three guilds, and murdering countless wizards. But the council could never pin them to any of these crimes, that is until now"

Kori said showing them the flyer.

"HUH 10 HUNDRED MILLION JEWELS "

Lucy shouted shocked.

"Yep to anyone who can chatch these guys"

Kori said as Lucy took the flyer.

"So Kori is there any reason you picked this job?"

Gray asked looking at Kori.

"Of course, I did it for the money"

Kori said with a grin.

"Yeah I can't wait to spend that money"

Natsu said as he and Happy were dancing around.

"Well don't think this is going to be easy, Master put that job on the s ranked board for a reason"

Gray said as they stopped dancing.

"It's true over 15 guilds sent out there best wizards, and all have died"

Kori said as silence followed, then a grin appeared on Natsu's face.

"Well it's good to know we'll be the first to take them down"

Natsu said as Lucy and Happy were shocked.

"Didn't you hear what she just said?"

They both asked Natsu.

"I did , but the diffrence is 1. there not me, and 2. they wern't from Fairy Tail"

Natsu said as he sticked up his thumb and pointed to his Fairy Tail mark.

"Well if we expect to fight we need to be ready, so lets get some sleep. Oh and since were out in the woods, someone needs to volunter for watch"

Erza said as she layed down.

"I nominate Lucy"

Natsu said sticking his hand up with a grin.

"I DON'T THINK THATS HOW VOLUNTERING WORKS, AND WHY ME"

Lucy shouted angry as Natsu and Happy were laughing.

"I'll volunter for watch"

Kori said as the three were shocked.

"Are you sure?"

Gray asked as she nodded.

"Alright then"

Natsu , Gray, and Happy said as they layed down, then lucy went to bed aswell, and Kori faced the woods.

{I just have to wait till tomarrow when I get there,Then i'll make thoose bastards at Killer Bee pay}

Kori thought to herself as her right hand turned into a fist.

A/N ok just to be clear im not shipping anyone, not even my oc


End file.
